A problem is that drivers of a vehicle are sometimes distracted by their wearable electronic devices while driving. Smart watches and wearables are used by drivers to get notifications about health, incoming calls, text messages, emails, which are separate from smart phone app-related notifications. These notifications from wearable electronic devices are useful and reduce distraction of the users from larger smart phone displays, by giving concise information in the wrist. However, these notifications from. wearable electronic devices may be distracting to the driver while driving and may even be dangerous to the driver and other people around him. For example, a driver receiving the “time to stand up” notification issued by the Apple Watch during an hour-long office drive does not make sense, and is definitely distracting. Email notifications and app-related notifications may also not be helpful to receive while driving. The smart watches/wearables user interface is not very convenient to use while holding the steering wheel, and may be even dangerous to operate while driving.
Some automotive OEMs provide smart watch apps which allow the user to remotely access the vehicles. But currently, car-to-smart watch integration is not available to reduce driver distraction.